


Through the Storm

by magneticdice



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gallavich in a snowstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> it was snowing all day and night and i wrote this on my phone. it's very short. also, in the present tense?? i dunno. haha

It's snowing, but not that fluffy, white-cloud kind of snow. More like that ice pellet kind that stings as the wind blows it _horizontally_ into your fucking face.

Ian and Mickey have on their heavy coats, hats, scarves and gloves, but that doesn't make walking outside any easier. They trudge through the foot of accumulated snow in their heavy boots, the fucking shit sticking onto and soaking through their jeans all the way up to their knees.

It's a fucking disaster zone outside and they can't wait to get home, to peel off the layers and finally be free of the fucking tundra they live in. They imagine escaping into the warmth of their bed, under the thick blanket, away from everything but each other.

But right now, they still have a few blocks to go before they can be bums and benefit off each other's body heat. It doesn't seem like that far of a distance to go, but it is in this weather. The wind is the worst part of it.

Mickey turns around, needing a break from the relentless onslaught. He knows that having his back to the wind is actually a lot easier. He considers just walking home like that, but he'd have no way of knowing if he's going straight.

He catches his breath and just as he's about to turn back around to keep going, Ian holds on to his jacket, keeping him in place. Mickey realizes that, while he was stopped, Ian was taking advantage of him blocking the wind.

The boys suddenly look at each other with understanding, both coming to the same conclusion at the same time. Mickey begins walking backwards, and Ian guides him by his jacket. They laugh as their plan actually works, and wonder why the fuck they didn't think of it sooner.

  



End file.
